The Spanish Speaking Mental Health Research Center (SSMHRC) has three major functions: the collection and dissemination of mental health information pertaining to the Hispanic population; the conduct of research which bears directly on the utilization of mental health services by Hispanics; and the conduct of research which relates to other priority issues (e.g., bilingualism). In carrying out its diverse functions, the SSMHRC also provides Hispanic graduate students with research training experiences in the mental health disciplines. This opportunity to experience the research enterprise first hand is expected to increase the pool of Hispanic researchers. Specific projects being carried out by the SSMHRC include: the publication of a quarterly research bulletin, monograph series, occasional papers, and the Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences; the maintenance of a bibliographic retrieval system of the literature in Hispanic mental health, sponsorship and/or organization of local, regional, and national meetings or workships on issues pertaining to mental health; and, the conduct of research projects on acculturation, bilingualism, drug abuse among adolescents, studies on family dynamics, aging, and studies of the Hispanic woman's role in contemporary society.